Interlude: "No Regrets"
by TiffanyNichelle
Summary: Carly spends the night with someone. Complete Short.


No Regrets 

Carly rolled over on her back and stretched her legs out, flexing her feet, a huge Cheshire grin covering her face. She rolled back over onto her stomach and grabbed a pillow from where it'd fallen off the bed and onto floor during all the excitement. She wrapped her arms around it and leaned her chin against it. She sighed in contentment and glanced towards the bathroom door. She could hear the shower still running and wondered if she should slip out of bed and join him. She shook her head slightly, she was a little too tired to attack him and Lord knows he already wore her out enough times already tonight. She needed a little quick rest before starting the party back up. 

And what a party it had been, she thought wickedly without any guilt. This she was very surprised about. She would have thought she'd have an attack of the guilts after something this. But no, there was no guilt, only relaxation, satisfaction, and a good kind of soreness. She laughed out loud then quickly buried her face in her pillow to cover anymore laughter. She hadn't felt this wonderful in a long time. God, he was good. His stamina alone… She rolled her eyes back in her head. 

She was going to have to do this again. And again, and again. It was fun. No expectations of love and hearts and flowers afterward. And there was absolutely no guilt involved. Why should she feel guilty about anything? She and Sonny were divorced and from what she saw tonight, it looked like he'd moved on already. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she told herself not to think about it. She wanted him to move on. She pushed him out of her life and gave him a divorce even after he wanted her back. She should be happy that he was getting on with his life, right? Only if he'd moved on with someone else and not _her_. Carly shuddered; thinking about her was killing her buzz. 

Of course she would bust in on them and their cozy little intimate dinner for two. Oh, Sonny'd told her that it was nothing but that smug little smile that bitch wore told Carly that something _was_ going on. Carly quickly left his penthouse only to come home to an empty home. Leticia had the night off and Michael was spending the night with Bobbie and Lucas. Home alone, she needed a distraction. Carly was about to call up Jax and ask him to meet her at the warehouse to work on the club with out of the blue he showed up. 

Him and his dark hair, big eyes, cute smile and great butt was just the thing she needed she decided. He came over to complain about yet another blind date she'd sent him on and they ended up ordering pizza and hanging out for hours. They laughed and talked and watched old sitcoms on Nick at Nite. He brought up Sonny once but when he saw how she quickly shut down and lost her smile he changed the subject and moved on something else. 

She wasn't sure when she realized him watching her. But she remembered glancing up once and seeing him looking at her intently. She stared back for a moment, his gaze holding her. Then she'd blinked, breaking the look, and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and asked him what was wrong. He said nothing and she tried to forget about the look and grabbed another beer. 

Then it happened when they started to argue about the last slice of pizza. She tried to snatch it out of his hands but he held it behind and laughed at her. Just as he was about to take a bite out of it she jumped at him and knocked it out of his hands. She tried to grab it before it fell to the floor but she was too late. He stared at it then back at her and told her she was going to pay for that. She laughed at him and said she'd like to see him try. That's when he kissed her. 

It wasn't like the last time when he was the only doing the kissing and she just stood there, taking it. At first she thought, whoa, and after that she didn't think anymore. She kissed him back and leaned into him. His hands greedily clutched at her and she toyed with his thick dark hair. They broke apart for air and he murmured her name. She shook her head and said don't think and kissed him back. She doesn't know how they made it upstairs to her bedroom but suddenly they were there and their clothes were everywhere and his hands were on her and he just felt so good… 

Carly heard the water shut off and she quickly ran her fingers through her hair. She sat up and pushed the pillow up against the headboard. She leaned back against it and carefully rearranged the sheets around her. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and stood framed in the doorway, with her favorite mint green towel wrapped around his hips, his dark hair still dripping water, and wild grin on his face. She leisurely looked him up and down, going from head to toe and back again. He cocked an eyebrow in silent question. 

She smiled, "Call me Mrs. Robinson and I'll kill you. Slowly. _Painfully_." 

Zander laughed and shook his head. "You don't even have to worry about that." 

She crooked her finger at him. "Come here." 

He took his time approaching the bed. "I thought you were tired." 

"I rested long enough." She murmured. 

She grabbed at the towel once he got close to her and pulled him in. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. Carly loosened the towel so that it dropped away on it's own and titled her head to the side as he kissed his way across her shoulder and up her neck. She made a soft of satisfaction in the back of her throat. 

He stopped and leaned back. Carly frowned and stared up at him. "What happened?" 

She saw something flicker in his eyes before he said, "Carly…" 

"No," She pressed two fingers to his lips. She shook her head. "Uh-uh. We talked about this." 

"No, we didn't." 

"Okay, we should have but we didn't." She shrugged. "But listen if you're going to start in about Sonny and loyalty and my marriage just give it a rest." 

He took her hand in his. "I wasn't going to say anything about that." 

"Oh." Carly blinked. "Then what were going to say?" 

He sat down on the bed next to her and said, "I just wanted to make sure that…I don't know…this was…" 

He seemed to be struggling for the right words so Carly took pity on him. "This was…_good_, Zander. We're still going to be friends. I don't love you like that and you certainly don't feel that way about me. It was just one night. I don't want anything more." 

"It _could_ be more." He said seriously. 

"No." She shook her head. She didn't want to fool the guy. "You know that. But it's good enough for tonight, right?" 

He hesitated before giving in. "I guess." 

"And we still have the rest of tonight…" Carly said in a singsong voice. 

He smiled slightly. "Do you think this'll mean you'll _stop_ trying to fix me up on blind dates?" 

Carly laughed. "Not a chance." 

He laughed also. "I didn't think so." 

She cupped the back on his neck and leaned in until their foreheads touched. She whispered. "No regrets?" 

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her quickly. "None."   



End file.
